


Loki Takes His Revenge

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, PWP, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses magical shackles to turn Thor human, and then proceeds to rape Thor - only to find out that Thor is much more into it than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Takes His Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out as non-con, though I suppose it's honestly closer to dub-con. If any of that bothers you, you may want to take off right now and go read something more pleasant.

Loki looked down the hall, making sure that all the guards were away, attending Thor's birthday feast. The entire kingdom had turned out to celebrate the day of their king's birth. Even as a prisoner Loki had been expected to be there, beside his 'brother'. Luckily his skills as an actor had not been taken along with his other powers and he had feigned a panic attack and the oh so considerate king had let him leave the crowded hall with no argument.  
  
If only he knew what Loki was really planning. If only he knew that even as his loving subjects toasted him and cheered his good health his brother was sneaking through the dungeons searching for the very shackles that had brought him back to Asgard.  
  
He chanced one last glance before hurrying into the smallest of the dungeons, the one reserved for the worst of offenders. he knew this room well, having spent the first three weeks of his return here while the council debated his sentence. He had expected this to be the last home he would know before he died but to his astonishment and infinite dismay he had been released. The gentle Thor had taken pity on his and instead of sentencing him to death had ordered him confined to the palace where he would personally oversee his rehabilitation.  
  
_Pity._ The word was like acid on Loki's tongue. He despised being pitied. He never asked for their charity or their contempt. Because that was what it was. He knew they were looking down on him, Thor most of all. That was why he would pay. He would feel the same humiliation that Loki felt every day.  
  
Loki had a plan to drag Thor down to his level. It was simply a matter of timing and material. That was why he was in the dungeon in the first place. He sought the special shackles that had temporarily robbed him of his powers before the council had locked them away for good. With the shackles in hand he could easily chain Thor to his bed and dominate his former friend and brother, stealing his dignity as Loki's had been stolen.  
  
There, in a secret alcove, Loki spied the shackles. In one swift motion he swept them off their shelf under his cloak. He was set. Now all he needed to do was wait. Smiling to himself he hurried from the dungeon, gladly rejoining the festivities above.

 

“You are feeling better?” Thor asked merrily as he watched the form of Loki slink back into the room. He approached the smaller man with a clap to his back that almost sent the tightly hidden chains rattling.

 

“Much.” Loki forced himself. “Thank you for the reprieve.”

 

“I am very glad you agreed to come.” Thor smiled down at the man who _refused_ to allow the older man to call him brother anymore. “It means a lot to have you here. And it speaks levels of your bravery, facing the public while they continue to scorn you. It means you are here for me, and I am very grateful.”

 

"I hardly have a choice." Loki said, keeping his head lowered. "I will never change their minds if I spend all my time hiding in dark corners."  
  
Not that he should need to change their minds at all. This kingdom was as much his as it was Thor's. He had been raised the same, believing himself as worthy of the throne as this bumbling oaf. The throne had never been meant for him. He could live with that. But Thor would not be able to lord over him for much longer.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Thor said with another mighty clap, this time almost sending Loki sprawling. “I must rejoin the festivities now, but I am glad that you are no longer panicked!”

 

He walked off importantly, his long red cape billowing behind him. Loki sneered after him, wringing his own green cape in his hands.

 

_You have no idea how right you are, Thor. I really am here ‘just for you’_

 

The party swayed into dinner, and dozens of people were seated around the magnificent feast laid out on the massive banquet table.

 

“A toast!” Thor called out, lifting his mug the size of Loki’s head. “To my brother, for finally crawling out of his hole to rejoin society!” modest laughter rippled across the table. “And a toast too, for all of you. Thank you all for coming! We feast!”

 

Never being one for much talking, Thor ended his ‘birthday speech’ with that and sat beside Loki at the head of the table.

 

The feast eventually dissolved into nothing but drinking and loud, raucous song often accompanied by even louder laughter. Loki joined in with neither of these, despite him being able to out drink them all, a small carry over from his frost giant roots, choosing instead to sit back, carefully watching Thor empty and re-empty his tankard after the stewards had refilled it.  
  
Finally his chance came, while the stewards were otherwise occupied and Thor was too drunk to consider the behavior outside the normal, to take up the empty tankard.  
  
"Our servants are busy with your friends my lord." he said, biting back the bitterness in his voice. "Allow me to refill your cup. I would hate for you to sober up and ruin this good fun."

 

Thor didn’t argue, but retired early that night after a claim of “feeling strange.” The guests at his party all laughed it off; surely he’d just drunk too much in his joy. They bid him farewell, and Loki followed shortly after under the claim of not wanting to loll about the crowds of people who all held disdain for him.

 

“I will help you to your room,” Loki said sweetly, and Thor was much too out of his mind to notice the man was acting uncharacteristically nice.

 

===

 

When Thor awoke, he was feeling terribly weak. He tried to wipe his hand over his face, but his wrist was bound. Panic filled him, and he instantly started to struggle. Pull as he might, his wrists were pinned over his head with shackles. He cried out, but he was in his room – built up in a tower and ventured towards by no one after a certain time of night. And if the window was any indication, the pitch black sky came hours after that threshold of visiting.

 

He was completely alone, and no one would be in until morning.

 

Panic settled in his gut deeper and he continued to struggle. Why in hell couldn’t he break these chains? They appeared to be simple manacles, surely they should easily break under his strength.

 

But no. Squinting in the pale moonlight, he could see the inscriptions. These were the very manacles that held Loki in mortal subjugation, free of powers and even immortality. Thor suddenly was aware of just how weak and frail his body felt. He was _mortal_ in these cuffs. Did all mortals feel so vulnerable?

 

But then again, the vulnerable feeling might have also come from the fact that he was naked as the day he was born, with only a sheet draped over his hips. Shivering on his bed, he looked around the room for any sign of life.

 

"Feeling alright _brother?_ " Loki asked, stepping out of the darkness at the foot of the bed. A beam of moonlight slanted through the window making his already pale face glow almost pure white. A predatory smirk graced his thin lips as he looked down at his weakened king, like a lion staring down at a weakened gazelle.

 

“Loki?” Thor almost whispered, his biceps flexing as he tried once again futilely to pull against the chains. “Loki, what… what’s happening? Why are you here – what’s going on!”

 

Loki's grin widened. "You really thought you could change me Thor? Did you think parading me through your halls like one of Odin's treasures would cause me to resent you less? If so then you are a fool. Your condescension has done nothing but fuel my hatred for you. Now I finally have a chance to show you. By the time tonight is over you'll understand the shame and humiliation I feel everyday."  
  
His hand moved to the opening of his black silk robe, pulling it open to reveal his bare chest beneath.

 

“Loki – _condescension?_ I do not – Loki, listen to yourself, I do not hold you in contempt! If I did, do you think I would have forced the council’s hand away from execution? I would not have saved your life if I did not want – ”

 

He stopped speaking however when the robe dropped, and Loki stood before him completely nude.  

 

"You continue to hold that over my head. You think you did me some great favor by saving my life. I know your true motivation. You have leverage now. You can lord over me, looking down on me and pitying me because you were so kind as to save my life." he began to move around the bed, his eyes boring into Thor's. "I won't stand for it any more. You're going to regret ever thinking you were better than me."

 

“ _Better than you –_ Loki! I never thought I was better than you, you are mistaken!” Thor called, trying once again to break his bonds, even though he knew it was useless. “I wanted no leverage, simply wanted to save you because… because I love you.”

 

"Shut up!" Loki snapped, now close enough to reach out and slap Thor across the face. He saw a bright red mark appear on the otherwise unmarred skin and felt such power. He had never been able to even phase Thor, let only leave a mark on him. He loomed over the man, bending close enough to feel Thor's breath on his face. "I am going to destroy you. I am going to take your body and with it, your pride. You will no longer be able to hold yourself above me."  
  
He pulled back, still standing close to Thor's face, and took his partially erect cock in hand and stroking it to full hardness before Thor's eyes.

 

Fear gripped Thor now. Fear like never before. Helplessness, pure and whole helplessness. There was no one to hear him yell, and worse yet, no one would come to end this.

 

“Brother, no,” Thor whispered. Something else settled in his body that he refused to acknowledge, much less title. He could not tear his eyes away from the visage of Loki, languidly stroking himself before the king.

 

" _Do not call me brother!_ " Loki screamed, releasing himself to slap Thor's face again, this time allowing his nails to scratch his stubbly cheek, drawing blood. "We are not brothers! We have never been brothers. Everything you believe about us is a lie. I plan to make that abundantly clear."

 

Pain spiked through Thor’s face, and it settled in deep inside him that he was completely at Loki’s mercy. The younger man could easily split him open from throat to toes with his nails alone, and Thor would _die_. He was vulnerable and he was _scared_. And he knew it was clear on his face by the way Loki sneered at him.

 

Loki could see the fear in Thor's eyes now. The mighty Thor was finally beginning to understand that there would be no escape for him. That for once Loki would take what he wanted and no one could stop him. If he even tried Loki could destroy him. It would mean his own end at the hands of the council but it would be worth it.  
  
Grinning like a madman Loki climbed onto the bed, swinging one leg over Thor's prone body so he was straddling his shoulders, his bobbing erection filling the king's view. Then he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Thor's thick blond hair, tugging sharply to force him to raise his head until his lips were only centimeters from Loki's penis.  
  
" _Suck it_."

 

“No,” Thor protested weakly, trying to turn his head away despite the strong grasp on his hair. “Brother, please,” crying out as he was struck once again, “ _Loki_ , for the love of the Gods, stop this. You know not the consequences of your actions.”

 

"You think I care? Do you honestly think I give a damn how you will punish me for this? Execute me tomorrow if you wish. I will be happy having my revenge tonight." His grip on Thor's hair tightened and he could feel a few strands come loose as they were pulled from their root. "Now for once put that mouth of yours to good use."

 

“Loki, this is _madness._ ” Thor continued to protest. He fought to turn his mouth away, but his eyes did not stray far from the engorged shaft presented to him. “Listen to reason, this is ridiculous! This is not revenge, Loki, this is…” he lost his sentence as Loki’s grip tightened in his hair. 

 

"This is what I want."Loki growled. "I want you to feel the same humiliation I feel every day. I want you to know what it feels like the be powerless and looked down upon. I want you to understand how I feel when you mock me in front of your people or when your council laughs at me in the hall. I am tired of submitting you your will. It is time you submit to me."

 

“We can talk about this, Loki, we can change things – this doesn’t have to happen!”

 

Thor was silenced, however, when Loki took advantage of his talking mouth and thrust past parted lips. Thor’s eyes widened and he promptly gagged, shutting his eyes tight and giving a strangled groan. Saliva dribbled down his chin and he began to thrash in his bonds. But with his body weakened to a mortal state, even Loki was much stronger than him.

 

"I gave you a chance to do this willingly." Loki said, his hips thrusting minutely, pushing a little more past Thor's lips with every tiny movement. "But you chose to be stubborn. That is a choice you will regret.

 

Tears sprang up in Thor’s eyes, and try as he might to hide them, they went trailing down his cheeks with the next blink. His face was burning hot with shame and… and something he wasn’t willing to identify.

 

_Brother… Loki… no, not like this._

 

Loki closed his eyes, breathing a satisfied sigh. The physical sensation left a bit to be desired but the sheer knowledge of what he was doing and the power he now commanded more than made up for it. He was dominating Thor, forcing his golden _brother_ into the place he deemed worthy. That in itself was more than arousing enough to make up for his partner's less than enthusiastic response.  
  
"I suggest you put some effort into this." He taunted. "It's only your work now that will make things any easier for you later."

 

Thor tried to respond, but he was cut off when Loki thrust fully into his mouth. He gagged immediately, tears of pain mingling with shame. He pulled again at his chains despite the knowledge that it was futile.

 

And despite all of it, however, Thor was feeling the beginnings of stirrings in his loins.

 

Ever since they began to grow from boys to men together, Thor had admired Loki’s unwavering beauty. Sleek and slender from head to foot like a cat, graceful and stoic. Unapproachable it seemed, and all the more beautiful when he would bloom open and become vulnerable to Thor’s embrace. When he would share his fears and his dreams, when he would share his misgivings about how thin he was compared to the other Asgardian men his age.

 

Thor would take him into his arms and tell him that he was beautiful. Loki always laughed it off, but never once did Thor say it without meaning it. Loki was the picture of perfection – long and lean and so very, very serene _._ He was like everything Thor ever thought was beauty – the visage of a smooth lake, the curl of a cat’s tail, the crawling of ivy up a wall. He was everything Thor ever thought was wonderful in a person, and it even went beyond the physical.

 

He remembered the day he first saw Loki kissing another Asgardian man. He was young, just barely out of his youth – Thor himself had just scarcely begun to grow a beard. But this was a man he was with, a full head of brown braids and a dark stubble covering his square jaw. Thor felt a fire in his body that he’d never felt so strongly before – _jealousy._

Since then, Thor had spent many a fevered night stroking himself to the image of Loki. He would undress that lean frame again and again with his mind, and he would come into his hand a thousand times thinking of his younger brother arching beneath him as he, too, came.

 

This now… this was so different. No longer a boy, he was a man. Loki’s erect penis filled Thor’s mouth and almost extended to his throat. His body was laced with lean muscle, and he was infinitely more angular than he’d been. It was still Loki, though, still _Thor’s_ Loki.

 

He wanted this. But he didn’t want it like this.

 

Oblivious to Thor's inner turmoil Loki tossed his head back, a strangled moan escaping him to fill the tense silence. He was used to taking the passive role when it came to sex. No matter who he was with inevitably he would wind up on his knees, doing all he could to please them. Never before had he taken what he wanted or actively sought his own pleasure. Now here he was, forcing his will onto another and it was so blissfully good. Knowing that it was Thor beneath him only increased his pleasure tenfold.

 

"Am I still your beautiful little brother Thor?" He asked holding the man's hair tight while he fucked his throat. "Is this what you expected from your pretty little pet?"

 

Thor’s struggles weakened against his chains, but they were still present as he was gently rocked by Loki’s thrusts into his mouth. He pressed his knees together tightly, tight enough to hurt, trying to distract himself from the shameful, painful pleasure of Loki pounding into his throat.

 

“ _Mmmhhn… mmmmthh…_ ” Thor protested still, his feet kicking uselessly at the covers. He shivered as the head of Loki’s cock pierced the back of his throat again and again.

 

Abruptly Loki pulled away, his engorged cock slipping past Thor's lips without warning as he swung himself off the bed. He had felt the warmth is his groin and the tightening around his balls as his body prepared for orgasm and knew he had to stop. If he didn't this would all be over far too quickly for his liking. He had more planned than just violating Thor's mouth.  
  
He scanned the god's body, taking in with satisfaction the slight tremble in his arms and the locked knees, a useless attempt to keep Loki from his prize. He had Thor scared and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"Spread your legs." He commanded. When Thor did not he lashed out, his fist colliding with Thor's jaw. "Spread them or I will do it for you."

 

“No,” Thor moaned feebly, turning his head to bury his face in his bicep. He furrowed his brow as shame settled even deeper in his chest. He wanted to scream and holler and cry like a child, but he couldn’t. He had to do everything he could to keep as much dignity as possible.

 

He was ashamed that this was happening. Ashamed that he’d managed to fall prey to Loki, ashamed that at this moment he was _human_ , and ashamed that Loki was doing these things to him.

 

But also, he was ashamed because a small part of him – swiftly growing larger – was _enjoying_ this. He wasn’t overly fond of the strikes to his face, but the sexual dominance Loki was exerting over him was terribly thrilling.

 

Loki grinned. Fine. He could play that game. All the more fun for him really.

Instead of reaching for Thor's legs and forcing them apart as the king would have expected, Loki moved so he was standing at the center of the bed's edge, level with Thor's stomach. Then in one swift, forcefully blow he brought his fist down on his captive's unprotected belly. The force from the punch and the resulting pain caused Thor's entire body to convulse, his legs momentarily straightening and giving Loki all the advantage he needed. As quickly as a cat he slipped between the splayed limbs and insinuated himself between Thor's muscular thighs.

Bowing beneath the blow, Thor nearly vomited. He coughed roughly; nausea and pain rippling through him as tears anew fell from his eyes.

 

Loki wasn’t enjoying himself, not really. Not in the way Thor wanted him to. He wanted so badly for this to end, for Loki to apologize and lie beside him, and pretend as though the entire night never occurred.

 

Loki wanted nothing but to hurt Thor. He wished pain and ill upon him. And just the wishing hurt more than the blows.

 

Closing his eyes, Thor let out a long, slow breath. Loki wanted his pain. If he didn’t show it, perhaps he would end this. He put on his best stoic expression, staring blankly as he could at the wall. Void of emotion, his blue eyes stared forward, unfocused. Breathing as shallowly and smoothly as he was, with his eyes so vacant, it almost looked like the King had suddenly and quite unexpectedly fallen dead.

 

"Stop it!" Loki screeched, digging his nails into Thor's legs, wanting to see that pain. He needed it. Without that this all became meaningless. "You will not take this from me too!" He couldn't let him have this. He wouldn't allow all of this to be ruined by Thor as well. This was his revenge and by Odin no one could take that from him.

 

Thor closed his eyes tightly against the pain – so much stronger than it should have been. Had he not been human in his chains, blood would not be pooling beneath Loki’s nails.

 

“This is wrong, Loki.” Thor said evenly as another tear ran down his still cheek. “I will never give you want you want. Never like this.”

 

Loki's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding together as he scowled down at his prisoner. He had never hated Thor as much as he did this instant. He needed to hurt him, to force him to reaact. And he knew just how to do it.  
  
He released Thor's thighs to hook his hands beneath his knees. Using his now superior strength he forced his legs up and apart. Keeping his eyes locked on Thor's face he aligned himself with his now unprotected hole and with one hard thrust drove himself into Thor's quivering body.

 

And like that, Thor came undone.

 

He arched high off the blankets, his knees clenching tightly over Loki’s hands. He let out a deep grunt and his eyes closed so tightly they hurt. Lips wide open and sweat breaking out all over his body, the stirrings finally settled in Thor’s loins.

 

He never imagined it would ever be like this. He never even believed he would bed Loki, no matter how badly he wanted to. But certainly in all his wildest fantasies, he never imagined it would be he that would be penetrated by Loki.

 

And even if he had dreamed of it, he was certain he never would have thought it would feel like _that_.

 

Wide and stretched and open and burning and _right_.

 

He arched even higher, let out another grunt as Loki set into a fast pace, hammering him relentlessly into the mattress.

 

It began to dawn on Loki that something was wrong. At first he had thought that Thor's tightly clenched eyes and shuddering breaths were evidence of his pain, filling him with satisfaction until he started to notice. Once the initial glee at having accomplished what he came for wore off he became aware of how little Thor was fighting him. Then there were the noises, like small moans that Thor was trying desperately to suppress. Last of all the awareness of something hot and hard pressing against his belly when he leaned over Thor, trying to drive himself deeper.  
  
No  longer able to deny it Loki sat back on his thighs, still buried deep inside the man he had once called his brother, and stared down at the evidence of Thor's arousal.  
  
"You _enjoy_ this." he hissed, his tone evenly split between shock and disgust.

 

Turning his face to the side and trying to bury it in his bicep, Thor tried hard as he might to hide himself from the shameful situation. He gave a weak groan as Loki pushed himself deeper, and lightning shot up his spine, causing him to arch against his will.

 

His toes curled and his head spun as his pores were assaulted again and again by the brutal sensation of Loki slamming inside him.

 

Sneering cruelly down at his captive Loki leaned forward, grabbing onto the headboard to brace himself, and whispered in Thor's ear, punctuating each sentence with a powerful thrust.  
  
"Is this what you wanted Thor? Is this why you spared my life? Not out of kindness but because or your own twisted desires?"

 

Thor inhaled raggedly through his nose every time Loki pulled away, and let his breath out in a loud grunt each time he was thrust into again. His feet were flat on the covers, and he had to fight the strongest urge to lift his legs and wrap them around Loki’s waist.

 

It felt like the younger man was thrusting his whole arm up inside Thor. It was beautiful, blissful pain, and Thor’s body was melting underneath it.

  
He was about to say something in his own defense when Loki hit a spot inside him that made tears spring up in his eyes. He cried out quite dramatically, throwing his head back. Golden hair spilled across the pillows and before he could stop himself, his heels were pressing into the small of Loki’s back.

 

A nearly silent gasp escaped Loki's lips as his eyes widened in shock and he lost his grip, falling forward onto Thor's bare chest. The sudden pressure around his cock caused by Thor's sudden loss of control was exquisite but matching that with the sudden openness and clear desire on the other man's face had him suddenly aching. For a moment he forgot why he was there and how angry he had been. All he wanted was to see that again.  
  
He pushed himself up, allowing his fingers to caress Thor's warm chest for a moment before he moved them to either side of the larger man's head, holding himself up just enough so he could watch Thor's face while he drove into him, trying again to find that spot.

 

Thor didn’t fail Loki in his expectations when that spot was located again. His heels pressed harder into the younger man’s back, as if he were trying to urge on a prize stallion. Thor’s teeth gritted tightly and for the first time, his hips jolted upwards to meet Loki’s thrust.

 

His arms flexed and bulged as he tried again to pull against the chains, but this time so he could hold onto Loki rather than escape. The younger man was pushing sensations through him he’d never before experienced, and he needed to hold on for dear life or he’d be washed away in the tide.

 

For the second time that evening Loki quietly praised himself for thinking of the chains. Without them, even if Thor hadn't gotten away, his godly strength probably would have broken his back by now. Instead Loki knew there would be some mild bruises, souvenirs of this night to remind him of what he had done.  
  
His thrusts were being met now, Thor eagerly pushing back just as he thrust forward, their combined efforts driving him deeper and deeper into the Thunder God's depths. It was too good, far too good, and if Thor's reactions were anything to go by he agreed. But Loki had always been a man of words, not just actions, and he wanted to hear it from Thor too. To have him vocalize him submission.  
  
"Tell me what you feel." he demanded.

 

Thor’s head thrashed from side to side, and he didn’t even hear Loki’s command until his thrusts slowed and the mortalized Thunder God’s head began to clear.

 

He was fully aware of Loki’s order when he was struck again across the face, with a loud, “Answer me!”

 

“Loki… Loki, please, I cannot… you cannot expect me… to…” he grunted, his hips pushing up again as another thrust hit home on that spot inside him that made him see stars.

 

"I can and I do." Loki responded. He thrust forward and halted, thrusts turning into a slow cruel grinding that had him rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. "You will answer me now or I will simply get up and walk away."

 

“ _AHH!_ ” Thor arched again as lightning ricocheted up his spine. “Wh… what do you want me to say?” he gritted his teeth again, his hips grinding downward almost of their own accord as he tried to pull Loki in deeper, deeper.

 

"How long have you wanted this?" Loki asked.

 

Thor almost thought about giving up this bliss to avoid answering. What a shameful thing to ask, honestly. His face lit up red and he shivered wildly on the covers as Loki’s assault within him continued.

 

“Since we were boys – ” he admitted breathily as a powerful throb shot up his own erect pens.

 

Loki rewarded him with by pulling back until he was nearly free of Thor's body. Then without warning he plunged back in, filling the writhing man in one hard thrust.  
  
"Is that why you tried to protect me?" he asked. "So you could have me yourself?"

 

“No!” Thor cried, his body leaping at the sudden, exquisite re-intrusion. His arms bulged again as he tried to pull himself free to hold onto Loki. It was instinctive at this point, no matter how much he knew it was futile in his mind, his arms continued to struggle towards freedom.

 

"But this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Loki teased, leaning down to nip at Thor's shoulder and chest, loving how something as simple as the freedom to touch made him feel so powerful.. "Even though you still call me your brother you always wanted me like this."

 

Thor arched against Loki’s mouth, pressing himself against those delicate lips, those teasing teeth. He turned his head to the side, quietly encouraging Loki to attack his neck. The younger did not disappoint, immediately turning his attention towards the Thunder God’s throat. Trailing lips, teeth and tongue up the column of muscle, he swirled his tongue around the older man’s ear, causing him to cry out with unrestrained bliss.

 

Thor’s cock trembled madly and heated up to a higher degree each time Loki plunged his tongue into his ear. He never would have imagined that Loki could make him feel this way by touching him in the strangest of places.

 

He couldn’t deny Loki’s claim. He had wanted this, for a very, very long time. But not _quite_ like this. Never quite like this.

 

Loki bit hard at the rounded flesh of Thor's ear, stopping just short of drawing blood. Then abruptly he pulled back so his face was hovering over Thor's, their lips just barely brushing while their breath mingled in the few centimeters of air between them.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Loki taunted.

 

“Ah!” Thor cried, his back arching again when Loki thrust just a little bit harder. “Yes, yes, Gods damn it all!”

 

Loki rewarded him with a brief press of his lips before pulling back, giving himself better leverage to continue pounding his king into the mattress, giving neither of them time to react.

 

Thor cried out bitterly as Loki kissed him, and he felt as if his chest had just bloomed wide open with cold bliss. The action seemed forced, like a punishment, like it was expected. And yet still, the Thunder God could hardly contain himself.

 

He threw his head back and hollered loudly, his voice echoing through the wide chamber. Announcing his ecstasy, he cried. Loki could take it, he took it all. Until the one moment that threatened to be his undoing.

 

“ _Loki, yes!_ ”

 

Loki closed his eyes, trying to block out Thor's cries but he couldn't. The sound of that deep voice calling out for him was too much. He couldn't take it but at the same time there wasn't enough. It beautiful and sad and arousing all at once. Loki fought to make it last, pounding to try and drag out the sounds and then he was lost.  
  
His hips stilled, his back bowed and his entire body trembling as his orgasm crashed down on him, sweeping away everything but Thor's voice and his own pleasure as he released deep inside the other man.

 

Thor came apart at the same instant, Loki’s deep driving sent him crashing over the edge. His arms bulged like never before in his attempt to free himself, desperate to hold onto Loki in his release. The best he could do was to wrap his legs tightly around the younger man and arch so far off the bed that their chests touched.

 

Loki's arms gave out and he fell forward onto Thor's broad chest as every muscle in his body seemed to turn to jelly. His lower half was still twitching and every now and then a little tremor of pleasure would work its way up his spine but he didn't care. His mind was blissfully blank for a while, allowing him to enjoy the afterglow.

 

Thor moaned weakly as Loki rose and fell on his chest. He felt as though everything below his belly button had melted into one great big giant, glorious puddle. His legs eventually released Loki’s waist to cradle him on either side, the muscles in his thighs trembling with effort and pleasure.

 

“Loki…” he whispered, half moaned. “Loki, my Gods… please… feel free to enact revenge on me… any time you like.”

 

That brought Loki spinning back to reality all too quickly. Eyes wide he rolled off of Thor as if he had suddenly caught fire, pulling out of him with no grace or warning. Looking somewhere between horrified and livid he jumped from the bed to stare down at Thor, for once in his life completely at a loss for words.  
  
"You...Gods you....That....No!" he shouted, turning away.

 

Thor hissed a little, feeling raw, but stared up at Loki with an even expression.

 

“I know what you seek here tonight, Loki, but you will not find it.” Thor shook his head. “Not with me. Not like this.” He pulled again at his chains, rattling them lightly. He knew he upset Loki, and in his mortal state like this, he was feeling incredibly vulnerable.

 

"You ruin everything!" Loki shouted, refusing to turn around and face Thor. "You ruined my life before and even when I put that up for forfeit to take my revenge you have to take all the meaning from it by pretending it was something you enjoyed. I can take no satisfaction from it now. I hope you're pleased."

 

“Pretending – Loki, I do not pretend anything!” Thor protested, closing his knees and pulling against his chains again, his arms bulging with his effort. “When have you _ever_ known me to pretend?”

 

"I never knew Odin to pretend until the day I learned I was not his son." Loki replied bitterly. "And if I do believe you then you have been pretending for most of our lives. Either way you're a lair."

 

“Loki, I do not pretend anything when I tell you this now; _I love you_.”

 

How desperately Thor wished he was free. How badly he wanted to wrap Loki in his arms and hold him and squeeze every last tear out of him.

 

“I have _always_ loved you.”

 

Loki turned slowly and looked Thor in the eye, his own bright with tears. He surveyed the man, looking for any sign of deceit. He could find none and as a master of the art he could be certain Thor was being completely honest. But that realization brought with it an all new set of emotions.  
  
"No." he said quietly, backing towards the door, fear chilling him to the bone. "You can't."  
  
He couldn't process it. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how Thor could love him. After all he had said and done to hurt this man he still lay there claiming to love him. It wasn't possible.  
  
He didn't even begin to consider his emotions. He didn't want to think about what he might feel. All he knew was that Thor was looking at him, loving him, and he couldn't stand it.

 

“And Loki,” Thor continued, his tone sincere. “I _will_ _always_ love you.”

 

That was it. Loki couldn't hear another word. He grabbed his robe off the floor and ran for it. He ran as fast and as far as he could, trying desperately to escape that simple truth.

 

 


End file.
